


Like Coming Home

by Starlithorizon



Series: Alchemy and Guitar Ties [29]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Skipthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Arthur are separated for the first time since getting together and later enjoy their reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> One of my new prompts from mattsloved1! I've got a couple more, no worries.

The days had passed slowly, so slowly that he could barely stand it. They dripped on and ever on, absurd in the way they stretched and dragged and spread. They drove him positively _bonkers_.

Martin Crieff hadn't seen his boyfriend of two months for a full week, and it was driving him mad. It hadn't been by choice, of course, but that made it no less irksome. They'd been given the week off ( hardly a kindness—G-ERTI was having a few bits mended and replaced), so Martin had been quite busy with his van. He'd had several jobs that week, and while he was quite pleased with the money, he was less than pleased with the achy weariness and tremendous lack of free time.

They hadn't even had time to talk on the phone. They texted back and forth, tapping out tiny missives and observations. Martin missed Arthur quite a lot, though he wouldn't say desperately (even if it was true). He longed to wind his arms round Arthur's waist and press light kisses to his skin. But, for now, he had to make do with sweet little text messages.

On their final day off, after Martin had finished with his last van job, he decided that enough was enough. He rang Arthur and waited as patiently as he could for him to answer.

"Hi, Skip!" his voice cried out down the line. "I saw your name on my phone, and wasn't _that_ brilliant! I've missed you all well and now, here you are, calling! I think that might be _better_ than brilliant."

Martin blushed and smiled and had trouble thinking of something to say in response. In the end, he settled with, "Do you want to come over?"

There was hardly a pause before Arthur said, "Yes, of course, I'll be right there!"

They rang off, and excitement bubbled inside Martin. Try usually mat up at Martin's, or at the coffee shop round the corner, which everyone was fine with. Carolyn knew about their relationship, of course, but as unpleasant as it was to get a little overexcited with Arthur above a bunch of students, it was terrifying to do so when Carolyn was anywhere near the house. So Parkside Terrace it was.

Martin tidied up, switching out his sheets and setting aside the model he was working on. He caught himself humming twice, smiling like a complete goon both times. He really, really liked Arthur, and he was over the moon that the steward clearly felt the same. Well, similar, at least.

Arthur knocked on the door to the shared house around five, the sound pulsing through the empty house. Martin had never been more grateful for summer holidays.

"Hello," he said, grinning as Arthur barreled inside and wrapped Martin in a big, warm, slightly-bone-crushing hug. Martin didn't hesitate to wind his lanky arms around his sweetheart, mutely wondering how on earth he had come to deserve such a wonderful human. It made him want to be a better person so that he _could_ deserve Arthur.

Slowly, silently, sweetly, Arthur tilted his head a bit and mouthed at the slope between Martin's neck and shoulder. Martin stepped back, still in Arthur's embrace, so that he could shut the front door. He then tilted his head, allowing Arthur better access. He shivered as the wandering lips drifted lazily up to his earlobe, then the spot behind his ear.

"Hello," Arthur said with a cheery grin when he pulled away, just for the briefest moment. Martin surged up and stole a quick kiss from the steward before untangling himself.

"Are you hungry? I can make something. I've some pasta."

Arthur reached out and took Martin's hand, unwilling to physically disconnect.

"I am feeling a bit peckish, I think, but I can wait. I made brownies yesterday, and Mum wasn't too pleased with all of the goodies I put into them, so I had the whole pan to myself, and I suppose I'm not feeling _too_ hungry after a whole pan of Brownie Delight. But if you're offering food, Skip, I think I could eat for you!"

Truth be told, Martin didn't quite want to know what Brownie Delight was, but he could guess that it had been full of things ordinary people might not put into baked goods. Arthur's fondness for exploration in the kitchen as both sweet and terrifying.

"Maybe later, then, once we've worked up an appetite."

Arthur grinned, and the sweetness was just barely tempered with the gorgeously dark glint in his eyes.

"That's a brilliant idea, Skip," he said.

"I thought so."

Before leading his boyfriend upstairs, he pulled Arthur into another hug, carding his fingers through the soft waves.

"I missed you so much," he admitted. Arthur kissed him on the forehead, and it felt like a blessing.

"I missed you too."

Martin felt like he didn't deserve this wonderful, wonderful man, but he knew he would try every day for the rest of his life.


End file.
